


Reap What Ye Have Sown

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Consequences of Trip's Alien Babe of the Week habit. Multiple het pairings. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip and Malcolm stood at the bar, looking over the mass of flesh, most of it female (or the equivalent), most of it bare.

"This ain't gonna be Risa, Mal, I can feel it." Clapping his hand on Malcolm's shoulder, Trip gave the Brit a wide grin.

"I bloody well hope not," Malcolm answered dryly. "Although at the rate we're going at, we won't meet anyone until five minutes before it's time to leave."

"We'll just have t' introduce ourselves." Trip dragged Malcolm over to a table where a bevy of exotic alien babes sat, their hair, eyes, and skin echoing every color of the rainbow. "Evenin', ladies." Flashing his most charming smile, Trip let his eyes slide over each one of them. "I'm Charles Tucker, and this is Malcolm Reed, from the Enterprise. We were wondering if we could join ya."

The disdainful look the women started to give the men changed. One of them smiled back. "Trip Tucker? From the Earth ship Enterprise?" The noise in the bar went down a few decibels as she said Tucker and Enterprise.

"Sure am. Heard of us?" If possible, Trip's grin got even wider.

"Please, sit down." Sliding their chairs over, the alien women absorbed the two Terrans into their midst as the noise level went back up.

* * *

"I see Trip and Malcolm have already struck gold." Travis nodded over to the other side of the bar as he and Hoshi entered the crowed room.

Hoshi just shook her head at the sight. "They're going to be insufferable for the next week."

"Longer if they get lucky." Ducking Hoshi's smack, Travis almost ran into a red haired, scantily clad beauty. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Do you know those two?" A slender hand flicked in the direction of Trip and Malcolm as she smiled at Travis.

"Yeah. Would you like to meet them?" Travis' voice held resignation that this magnificent alien wouldn't be interested in him.

"No. But I would like to get to know you better." Smiling again, she threaded her arm through Travis' and led him off to another group of semi nude exotic women. Travis smiled back, following quite willingly.

Hoshi rolled her eyes in amusement, going up to the bar and getting a drink. Taking in the rest of the room, she noticed everyone there from the Enterprise was surrounded by alien members of the opposite sex.

"Business, or pleasure?" a low voice murmured in her ear. Fighting the urge to jump, Hoshi turned to see a handsome alien smiling seductively at her. She blinked a few times, then finally found her voice.

"Pardon?" came out in a squeak.

"Are you here on business, or pleasure?" His green eyes raked over her, causing Hoshi to flush. "I sincerely hope its pleasure."

"It is," she replied inanely, her breathing coming faster.

"I too, am here for pleasure. Perhaps we could combine our objectives," he purred, one finger trailing up the inside of Hoshi's arm.

"Why not?" Falling deeper into those eyes, Hoshi tossed back her drink and walked out of the bar with him, consigning Trip, Malcolm, Travis and all their alien bimbos to the devil.

* * *

Giggling like mad, the women unlocked the door to their room and dragged an equally happy Trip and Malcolm inside. One of the women went to the double doors to the balcony and swung them open.

"It's too warm!" Turning back to the group, she started to peel off what little clothing she had on. The other women agreed, shedding their garments in rapid succession, moving toward the men only after they were all naked.

Trip and Malcolm could only stare as five voluptuous, naked, alien women in a clash of different colors came toward them. Tugging at their hands, the women pulled them into the bedroom, stripping the men as they passed from one room to the next. Stopping short, Trip and Malcolm just gaped at the humongous bed in the middle of the room.

Leaning forward, the one who had first smiled at the boys wrapped her arms around Trip and kissed him, pressing her body to his. Not one who was normally slow on the uptake, Trip eagerly responded, carrying her over to the bed. Another beauty kissed Malcolm, pushing his slightly hesitant form to where the rest of the women waited for them.

* * *

Locked in an embrace with the red haired alien, Travis didn't notice her friend removing his clothes until the cool breeze coming off the ocean touched his bare skin. He pulled back, slightly confused, but the feel of a warm mouth around his cock made him forget what he was going to say. He groaned as his burgeoning erection quickly grew in its wet confines, the red haired alien roaming her hands over his chest as she continued to kiss him.

The women laid Travis down on the sand, one of them always in contact with his cock. He raised himself up on his arms to watch as they took turns devouring his length, the other licking and sucking at his balls.

A glance passed between the two women, the friend straddling Travis' waist as the red haired one straddled his face. Travis pulled her down, his tongue plunging into her at the same time as her friend impaled herself on him.

* * *

"I had a delightful time, my dear." Hoshi and the alien man stopped outside her door. "I hope it doesn't have to end, though."

Shaking her head, Hoshi led him into her room. Slowly they approached each other, lips meeting for a gentle kiss. Hoshi sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hands coming up to caress her breasts, rubbing lightly at the hardening peaks. He undressed her like she was a priceless gift, taking off her wrappings until she was naked before him. Picking her up in his arms, her carried Hoshi into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

He took off his clothes as she watched, getting wetter as more and more of his skin was revealed. Reaching out, Hoshi took his cock in her hand, stoking the short but very wide shaft. Climbing onto the bed, he took her in his arms, kissing her as one of his hands delved between her legs, parting her folds and grazing over her clit. They lay there, masturbating each other until Hoshi came, crying out against his chest.

Moving over her, he pushed her legs apart and gradually drove himself in her. Hoshi bit her lip as he stretched her open, the slight pain adding a delicious edge to the pleasure he was causing. Soon seated as deep as he could go, he started moving in her, bending his head to bite gently at her nipples.

* * *

Malcolm wasn't sure where one woman ended and another began. He had his cock buried in one, was sucking on the breasts of a second, with another running her tongue over his ass, licking his balls. Trip was getting a blow job from the one Malcolm was fucking while he had his face buried between the thighs of the fourth and the fifth lay on the bed stroking herself, watching as she recovered from the pounding she had just gotten from Malcolm.

Still sucking on the nipples of the one in front of him, Malcolm plunged three fingers inside her, rubbing his thumb over her clitoris. She shuddered in his grasp, grinding her hips against his hand and pulling his face up for a kiss. He had been rather surprised to find out they were basically the same as human females, just colored differently. Moaning into his mouth she came, his hand getting drenched by her juices.

Running his hand over the bottom of the one he was already in, Malcolm slipped a finger, then two, into her ass, making her scream around Trip's cock. Keeping his rhythm, Malcolm pulled out then plunged past her tight ring of muscles. She threw her head back, small mewling sounds coming from her.

Trip just grinned as he saw what Malcolm had done, sliding down the bed he positioned his hips under the woman's, Malcolm lining her up then pushing her down over Trip's cock before she knew what was going on.

He mouth formed an 'O' in a silent scream, then she started rocking back and forth, Trip and Malcolm sliding in and out of her at the same time. Malcolm brought her up against his chest, pinching at her nipples as he closed his eyes feeling his cock rub against Trip's through the thin membrane separating them. Sensing someone else near, he opened his eyes to see the woman he was in latched onto one of the other woman's clit. He leaned forward, licking along the outer folds until she shifted, giving both of them access to her.

"Mal...gonna come again, Mal..." Trip voice was muffled as he too had his tongue deep between another's thighs; Malcolm could feel his friend's cock twitch against his and he increased the pace, both of them exploding into their shared woman, spilling in her.

Exhausted, Malcolm fell forward onto the bed next to Trip, only to have hands roll him over and a mouth descend over his cock, bringing it back to life.

* * *

Travis bit back a shout as he came in the red haired woman yet again, holding onto her hips as he rammed deep into her. His body was covered in sand form all the positions they had been in, he must have come at least six times, although he wasn't sure, having lost count awhile ago.

Somehow managing not to crush the woman under him, Travis laid on the sand, vaguely registering two warm bodies snuggled against him as he recovered.

* * *

Hoshi knelt before him, her mouth open wide to swallow him whole. His hand was on her head, guiding her movements as she sucked on the tip, then took him all in again. Without warning he pulled out and lifted her onto the low balcony wall, pushing into her in one thrust. She clutched at his shoulders in temporary discomfort as he drove into her, her legs wrapped around his hips. His hand pulled at a nipple as his mouth sucked on the pulse at her neck, her orgasm rushing through her at the slight pain. He bit down on her shoulder as he came too, his grunts mixing with her cries.

He carried her into the bedroom, Hoshi's head falling limply on his chest, a dead weight in his arms. She was asleep before the reached the bed.

* * *

Sunlight, along with soft noises woke Hoshi the next morning. She opened her eyes to see him getting dressed.

"Where are you going? I thought we could spend the day together." A shiver went through her at his cynical half smile.

"You weren't that great. I'll admit I was expecting more, but..." He made a little gesture similar to a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Hoshi pulled the sheet tighter around her.

"When I found out you were from the Earth ship Enterprise, I thought I'd see if the gossip was true about humans."

"What gossip?" Staring at him, Hoshi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That Humans are a great lay. Well, admittedly, I only heard that your Chief Engineer is. Sometimes what's true for one is true for the others, but not this time." He made that shrugging gesture again.

"Get out!!!" Rage and humiliation twisted Hoshi's face.

He ducked as she threw the chronometer at him, laughing as he left her room.

* * *

Fury still shook her frame as Hoshi made her way down to the restaurant, finding Trip and Malcolm sitting at a table with a bunch of alien women. Remotely Hoshi registered other crewmen with their own harem of floozies scattered throughout the room.

Stalking up to the two men, Hoshi picked up a pitcher of ice water and dumped it in Trip's lap. As he jumped up out of his chair, she smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

"Next time keep it in your pants, you son of a bitch!"

Trip and Malcolm stared at her retreating form, then at each other, then back at Hoshi. As one they took off after her, catching up in one of the hotel's small courtyards.

"Hoshi, what's the matter?" Trip caught at her arm, spinning her around to face them. He paused at the look of misery on her face, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know why you were so lucky with all those women? Why everyone from Enterprise got lucky last night? Because of YOU! One of your alien babes of the week must have blabbed about how great a lover you were and now everyone here thinks that we're ALL great lovers! Except apparently, some of us aren't!"

"What are you talking' about, darlin'? What happened?" Trip brought his hand up, his thumb wiping away Hoshi's tears, a stricken look on his face.

"Don't you 'darlin'' me! The guy who decided to use me to find out if all Humans were, quote, 'a great lay', unquote, didn't think I was. To think that the only reason he wanted me was to find out if the gossip about Humans, started by you, was true...Dammit, Trip, why can't you ever keep your pants on for once?"

Stunned, the boys could only watch as Hoshi turned, disappearing around a corner.

"Oh God..."

"You've really done it now, Commander."

"Somma bitch..." Trip's face grew hard.

"You?" Malcolm's voice brought Trip back.

"No, the bastard that hurt Hoshi."

"Seems you had something to do with it too."

"Maybe, but he didn't have t' be a jerk about the whole thing. He was probably lookin' for a quick roll in the hay and just wanted t' get out of there. If I ever find out who it was, I swear I'll kill him. No woman, much less Hoshi, deserves t' be treated like that."

Malcolm smiled for the first time in fifteen minutes, although it was a cold one, full of retribution. "Oh, I think finding him will be easy enough."

* * *

After excusing themselves from their bed partners, promising to be back later, the boys indeed found it easy to track down the slimeball, as Trip had begun to call him. They found him in a bar, regaling the regulars with amusing tales of an inept Hoshi in bed. Listening to him, Trip saw red, and would have taken him on then and there if Malcolm hadn't stopped him.

Turning to the Armory officer in fury, Trip realized Malcolm was as angry as he was, just in better control.

"We'll wait until he's alone, Commander. No sense going in out-manned."

Trip nodded, blending with Malcolm into the shadows at the back of the bar, waiting for their chance.

* * *

Having cut her shore leave off early, Hoshi didn't see the boys until a few days later. Having gotten her breakfast, she walking by them in the mess hall, turning around to look at them both suspiciously.

"What happened to you two?"

Trip tried on his best innocent routine. "What do you mean?"

"This." Her hand hovered over the just healing cut over his eyebrow. "And this." She lightly touched a dark purple bruise on Malcolm's cheekbone.

"You should have seen the other guy," Trip joked, trying to distract her.

Hoshi's eyes narrowed at the two. "What happened?" Malcolm just ignored her, concentrating on his eggs, so she turned back to Trip. He flushed, eyes dropping.

"We found the guy who...anyway, we told him that it wasn't a very nice thing he did t' you."

"So you beat him up?" The shock in Hoshi's voice made both boys look quickly at her as she dropped into a chair.

"He deserved it, Hoshi." Malcolm's voice had a ring of finality to it.

She poked at her food a moment. "I suppose I should be appalled, or something...but I just wish I could have been there." She gave them a smile.

"So tell me, how badly _did_ you beat him?"


End file.
